How Come You Don't Call Me?
by Emilia Delko
Summary: "I had to, I just had to. A moment of opportunity"


**AN: How Come You Don't Call Me- Alicia Keys. It was calling to me that I had to write something about this. Sorta sequel with None Of Your Business. I suggest you read that first. **

* * *

><p>45 minutes and Eric still didn't hear from Natalia about her pregnancy condition. Actually, he really could care less, it was more or less the relationship he wanted with her. Eric concluded that if a baby actually came into the world by Eric and Natalia, their relationship will change and she will forever be his and he will forever be hers; which scared Eric bone deep. But if there is no baby, he would probably only friends phase with Natalia, but he didn't want that. All Eric wants is for a carefree, fun relationship; hopefully leading on to something serious.<p>

Eric kept looking at his phone while printing a rusty, old hatchet. 5 minutes past with not call from Natalia. Calleigh came into Eric's lab; immediately saw that he was tense. Her hands started to massage his shoulders. Eric pushed away in anger towards Calleigh. "Eric?"

"I'm taken- Natalia!" He saw the elevator door open and Natalia walk out. He ran over to her, arms tightly clasped onto her upper arms. Eric shook Natalia with a little more force than necessary. Hair and saliva were strewn across her face. Trying to straighten herself out before she talked to him about the results.

"Eric sorry my phone-" She held up her phone in emphasis before Eric interrupted her.

"HOW COME YOU DON'T CALL ME?" Eric's voice wailed through the lab as he got down on his knees and held onto her hips.

"It died-" Natalia was interrupted once again by Eric's tantrum like a child. Lab rats and squints started to file out of their respective labs. Camera phones occupied every hand and once again, Natalia was in a lab rat picture situation. She did not like this.

"TELL ME BABY BABY WHY!" Eric lowered his head into his knees as he held onto her heel strapped ankles. He sobbed for a few seconds before rising up and grabbing ahold of Natalias waist. Kissing her fully, he motioned her to his lab to check on the hatchet he put in the chamber- for it takes 10 minutes for finger prints to form.

Eric, yeah he planned that little fiasco. He accounted on the squints coming out for round two of Boa Vistas embarrassing public scene. He planned it because it was his creative way of saying: Hey world, this is my girl friend Natalia, and I love her to pieces.

They got to the lab and the rather angry DNA analysts slammed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Her hand motioned to the door.

Eric got to work on the hatchet. He laid it under the camera and snapped pictures. "Just a show." He rocked on his heels as he smirked.

"This isn't funny. Not just 3 months I got caught up with the whole, Calleigh scandal. Now you lay this shit on me?" Natalia tapped her foot in anger; almost forgetting about the results.

"Nat belle, it only was for your sake. Now, we never have to hide our relationship anymore." He looked over his laptop and sighed. Nothing from CODIS to suggest their number 1 suspect.

"Eric. Calleigh still has feelings for me."

"Impossible, she tried to massage my shoulders." He set his hands down on the table and stared straight at Natalia. "I think she's confused."

Now it was Natalias turn to interrupt him. "Forget her for just one minute." She took a large, yellow envelope out of her bag and opened it. "I didn't open it until I got back." Carefully, her and Eric ripped open the envelope that contained the one word that could alter her future.

"Not pregnant." Eric managed to breathe out. Both sighed in relief.

After waiting for what it seemed an eternity, Natalia spoke. "Eric. Let's just take a-"

"No no no. This is exactly what I didn't want. I still want a relationship, but maybe we could slow the truck down. Damn, I hate this corny relationship stuff. I still want you, even though nothing is housed in your uterus." He poked her abdomen as he smiled.

"Nice interpretation. I agree Eric. Let's go to dinner or some fancy establishment of your choice. Preferably out of the city. The video is probably all over the social networking sites." Ripping up her pregnancy results, Natalia walked over to across the lab to her DNA. The silent communication killing them.


End file.
